


The Train

by drpenguini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teenage destiel, classic rock dean, punk rock castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is taking a train (or subway, metro, tube I don't know.) from a concert home, but meets dean winchester on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the fanfiction: I fell in love with the boy at the rock show. by pulsingheart. It is my first supernatural non-crossover fanfiction and my first first-person fanfiction. I started it with a writing prompt i found in a book. They both live in some relatively large city. Castiel has only one brother, being Gabriel.

The train pulled into the station as I arrived. I stepped on and sat down in the closest seat to the door and put my ear buds on. The train car had was empty, with a few of the seats missing and the lights flickered every couple of minutes. It smelled like a dentist's office, despite the mud tracked into the carpet. I took a bite of my burger as a panic at the disco song started in my left ear. I really need to get new headphones, I thought just as the train left the station. A little after midnight the train arrived in at its second stop. We skidded to a stop and a tall man wearing a leather jacket, a blue colored shirt, jeans and work boots stepped onto the train. His hair was spiky and either blond or light brown. It was too short and dark in the train car to tell. He sat down next to me so I pulled out my ear buds. “Hey man. My name is Dean.” He stuck out his hand. I shook it. “Castiel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty much the same as before

Dean and I talked for the whole trip back into the city. He was heading home after a concert, though his was for some classic rock tribute band rather than Fall Out Boy. He told me about his little brother, Sam, and I told him about all Gabriel. After a while we ran out of stories that we felt like telling so I asked him “Have you listened to Panic at the Disco?” Dean shook his head no, so I pulled out my ipod. “Here. Listen to this.” He took my ipod from me and put in one ear bud. He started to slowly bob his head. Once the song was over, he pulled out his own ipod and handed me back mine. “That was pretty good. Have you heard ACDC?” I put my ipod back in my bag and replied with “Just a little.” He pressed some buttons and handed me his ipod and I put in his ear buds. A man screamed in my ear “back in black!” I listened until the end of the song, when I handed him it back. “I liked the guitar solos better than the singing. Other than that it was pretty good.” He nodded. “Well I tried.” Dean said a little disappointed. I laughed. Suddenly the train screeched to a stop. The speaker announced the destination. Dean and I stepped off the train. “Well I have to go.” I said. I stuck out my hand. “Nice meeting you.” Dean said and we both turned our separate ways.


End file.
